


The Morning After

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: A collection of the morning after a great night with your man.Disclaimer: Rated M to be safe.





	1. Intro

Airy moans and guttural groans echoed throughout the room and the scent of musk, sweat, and sex began to become prevalent.

The creaking bed and the loud moans would signal to others _exactly_ what was happening within the room, though the lovers were alone in the home.

The slick sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin only aided in elevating the sex drive between the two to the point where they reached their climatic end with frenzied shouts of each other’s name.

In one last passionate kiss, the lovers fell into a slumber with the moon casting an ethereal light over them.


	2. Prussia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz-san and you belong to Prussia.

[Name] woke up with a content sigh as a pleasant feeling coursed through her body. Upon remembering the ‘awesome’, as her Prussian lover would say, love-making they performed last night, a cheesy smile reached her lips and she looked down to run her fingers through the albino’s hair.

In a tangle of sheets, Prussia’s face was buried into [Name]’s cleavage and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, allowing [Name] to remember how lonely the albino Prussian actually was, despite his near conceited attitude.

Chirping with such manliness only Prussia and [Name], to a certain extent, would be proud of was Gilbird, who was situated on the headboard – to [Name]’s surprise, it wasn’t broken despite the high levels of intensity her and Prussia had reached. As oddly soothing the yellow bird was to [Name], it certainly wasn’t soothing to Prussia at the moment as he began to grumble German absurdities under his breath and attempted to swat Gilbird away, though this only resulted in him hitting [Name] on the face.

“Goddamnit, Prussia!” she growled.

Prussia shrugged. “It’s not my problem that Gilbird is being unawesome right now.”

[Name] rolled her eyes in response and allowed Gilbird to settle on her head. “I’m surprised that the headboard didn’t break. I guess you weren’t as awesome as you said you were last night,” [Name] teased.

Prussia chuckled. “I don’t know. You were very insistent in shouting that my thrusts and five meters were so awesome, _Schatz_.” [Name] playfully punched Prussia on the shoulder, though he retaliated by kissing her on the nose. “ _Wie niedlich_ that you’re trying to hurt me, _Schatz_ , but you have to remember that I’m the awesome and cool Prussia. I don’t get injured easily!”

[Name] hummed. “Yeah, like the time I punched you in the face when you decided to steal Austria’s line and attempted to ‘invade my vital regions’ in front of France and Spain,” [Name] pointed out.

Prussia frowned. “The awesome me accepts that that was my fault and that I was awesomely drunk at the time!”

[Name] laughed and kissed Prussia’s cheek before settling herself next to him.

* * *

“Say, _Schatz_ , wanna replay what we did last night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---  
>  **[German] Schatz:** Treasure (A commonly used pet name)  
>  **[German] Wie niedlich:** How cute (When used on men, it’s supposed to be condescending. Prussia sees you as his equal and thus means it in a slightly condescending manner as well as pointing out how cute you are to him)


	3. England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz- _san_ and you belong to England.

England groaned when he felt a headache creeping from the back of his head all the way to the front, indicating that he did some drinking last night. Whether he drank a lot or only had half a shot, he could not remember. All he remembered was how hard it was raining and how cold it was prior to blacking out. The warmth that he felt right now, however, was nice and the hand that was massaging his poor scalp made it even better.

…

_Wait_ …

England’s eyes flew open, allowing him to see a naked [Name] massaging his head.

“W-what are you doing naked in my room?” he shouted while backing away from her.

[Name] smiled teasingly at the Brit and prowled towards him. “You have your information wrong, my good sir. We’re in my room and you were the one who stripped me naked, England.” She gestured to the clothes that lay ripped on the floor. “Your pirate accent was quite sexy as well,” she added.

“A-as a gentleman, I’d never do that to a lady such as yourself!” he stuttered whilst attempting to make sense of the whole situation.

The intensity of her gaze not only terrified the green-eyed Englishman, causing him to look away from her, but also turned him on quite a bit, which caused her to smirk up seeing his ‘Big Ben’ standing up proudly under the sheets that pooled around his waist.

“You forget that your demeanor changes when you drink, love,” [Name] teased. “It turns out that when you drink rum, you revert back to your pirate personality,” she purred.

Never had England thought that he could get any redder than at that moment.

Upon making contact with the headboard behind him, the Brit sucked in his breath in apprehension. In turn, [Name] gave him a soft smile and reached for his hand, squeezing it in a comforting manner.

“You also said that you loved me,” she whispered, causing the blonde man to freeze. With her other hand, [Name] ran her fingers through his hair. “I hope you mean it.”

England felt his resolve slowly build up and he finally worked up the courage to look her in the eye. “Yes, I mean it. I really do love you, [Name]…” he mumbled, a light blush coating his cheeks.

Slowly, the two leaned towards each other and kissed in a chaste manner.

* * *

“Would you like me to help you remember last night?”

“No. I’d rather show you how a _gentleman_ makes love to his lady.”


	4. Sweden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz- _san_ and you belong to Sweden.

Upon waking up, [Name] was met by the intense gaze of her Swedish lover, though instead of freaking out like a _certain_ Finnish man, [Name] simply smiled and kissed her beloved Swede.

“ _God morgon_ ,” she cooed.

Sweden affectionately pulled her body to his. “ _God morgon_ , _min fru_ ,” he replied.

[Name] smiled sweetly and cuddled close to the blond. “See? Being with a woman isn’t so bad,” she teased lightly.

The Swede only nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

“Though, I can see why you like Finland. He’s got a nice face,” [Name] said.

“He’s a good person,” Sweden replied.

The two shared a comfortable silence, though running through [Name]’s head were many thoughts. Being the observant man he was, Sweden took notice.

“What’re you thinking about?” he inquired.

“I was just wondering that if you like Finland and I, then does that mean you’re bisexual?” she asked.

Sweden was quiet, thinking deeply about his beloved’s question. “I’m only attracted to you and Finland,” he answered.

“So you’re pansexual…?” she asked again, though she was unsure if she was using the correct term or not.

The blonde Swede shook his head. “My sexuality is of no concern, only that I love you _and_ Finland, _fru_.”

[Name] began to blush deeply, though she was happy with her Swede’s conviction. “Love you, _min man_.”

“ _Jag älskar dig också_ , _min fru_.”

* * *

“Should we ask m’wife to join us?”

“Hey Finland!”

“ _Ei_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---  
>  **[Swedish] God morgon:** Good morning  
>  **[Swedish] Min fru:** My wife  
>  **[Swedish] Min man:** My husband  
>  **[Swedish] Jag älskar dig också:** I love you too  
>  **[Finnish] Ei:** No


	5. Germany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz- _san_ and you belong to Germany.

Germany woke up feeling more relaxed than usual. Upon feeling a stir next to him, he turned and saw not Italy – thank goodness for that he thought – but rather his lover, [Name]. A blush formed on his cheeks as he admired her in all her glory, though a smile also made its way onto his face.

[Name] stirred again and stifled a yawn, causing the blue eyed German to chuckle. Blinking her eyes, [Name] turned herself to look at Germany and smiled upon seeing him.

“Good morning, Germany,” she chirped sleepily.

“ _Guten Morgen_ , _liebling_ ,” Germany whispered whilst kissing her forehead.

[Name] giggled and laced her fingers with the blonde’s calloused ones. “Did you sleep well?” [Name] asked.

“ _Ja_ , I did,” he answered. “I haven’t slept this well in ages.”

[Name] smiled happy for her love. “That’s good.”

“Yes, though I don’t feel like getting out of bed to train Italy,” Germany grumbled, smoothing his bangs back so they don’t cover his face.

[Name] cuddled closer to Germany. In turn, Germany tightened his arm around [Name]’s waist.

“Then don’t,” she whispered. “I’m sure Italy and Japan will understand if you’d rather spend the day with your girlfriend/wife.”

Germany sighed, unsure of what to choose. It was tempting to spend the day with [Name] as he rarely sees her, but his work and militaristic ethics were adamantly telling him to get out of bed and go train and do some work.

“… I don’t mean to sound needy, especially since we just had sex last night, but I don’t really get to see you much. Just during the early mornings and late nights,” [Name] said softly.

Feeling bad for his beloved and wanting to make it up to her for his absence, Germany sat up in their bed and maneuvered [Name] so that she was sitting on his lap facing him. He then leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

“How about this, _liebling_. I’ll call in today for a day off and we can go out and do whatever you want,” Germany proposed.

[Name]’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Germany smiled and kissed her. “ _Alles für dich_ , _liebling_.”

[Name] grinned happily. “ _Danke_ Germany!”

Germany nodded. “We should get ready then.”

* * *

“Hey, Germany. We should shower together so that it’s quicker.”

“ _Liebling_ , you and I both know that we’ll _never_ get out if we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---  
>  **[German] Guten Morgen:** Good morning  
>  **[German] Liebling:** Darling; Sweetheart  
>  **[German] Ja:** Yes  
>  **[German] Alles für dich:** Anything for you  
>  **[German] Danke:** Thank you; Thanks


	6. South Italy/Romano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz- _san_ and you belong to Romano.

[Name] stirred slightly from her slumber until she felt her head hit something, and hard did she hit it.

“ _Cazzo_! Damn it, _bella idiota_!” a gruff voice growled.

[Name] opened her sleepily eyes and met with green-hazel ones, though they held irritation in them. What wasn’t new?

[Name] giggled. “Sorry. Did I wake you?” she asked innocently.

“Fuck yeah you did,” Romano grumbled.

[Name] slid her body up against Romano’s to kiss his forehead apologetically. “ _Mi dispiace_ , Roma.”

This caused the Italian to blush like a tomato and turn away from her. “ _No non sei_ …” he mumbled.

[Name] pouted, but chuckled at her hot-headed Italian and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her forehead against his back. “I really am sorry,” she said again, though a teasing note was still laced through her apology.

Romano sighed and turned so that he was facing his love again. “I know you are, _bella idiota_. You’re lucky that I love you…”

[Name] smiled and hid her face in the crook of his neck. “Hm, yeah. You’re lucky that I love you as well.”

Romano rolled his eyes, but held her body closer to his and buried his face into her hair.

“… _Ti amo_ , _bella idiota_ …” he whispered.

* * *

“[Name]! Don’t you fucking – _Chigi_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---  
>  **[Italian] Cazzo:** (Literal) Vulgar name for “penis”; (Slang) Italian equivalent for “fuck”  
>  **[Italian] Bella idiota:** Beautiful idiot  
>  **[Italian] Mi Dispiace:** I’m sorry  
>  **[Italian] No non sei:** No you aren’t  
>  **[Italian] Ti amo:** I love you


	7. Spain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz- _san_ and you belong to Spain.

Spain grinned happily as he admired his lover as she was cuddling against him. He ran his fingers through her hair and trailed it down to her hand that was resting against his chest and laced his fingers with hers.

“ _Mi tomate lindo_ ,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

It wasn’t until a while later did [Name] wake up, though upon waking up, her face began to turn red in embarrassment at an astonishing rate.

“Ah! Don’t look!” [Name] squealed while hurrying to turn her body away from Spain’s eyes.

Spain chuckled, only now remembering how flustered [Name] would get. “ _Corazón_ , you forget that I saw you in _all_ your glory last night,” Spain hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him, snuggling his face into her neck.

“Still. It’s embarrassing,” [Name] protested weakly, wrapping her arms around herself to cover her breasts.

The green-eyed Spaniard sighed, grabbing [Name] by the waist and switching their position so that he was on his back and [Name] was straddling his waist, giving the Spaniard a _very_ good view of her naked body, but most importantly, her red-as-a-tomato face. Spain trailed his fingers from her arm to her hands and held her hands so that she wouldn’t be able to hide herself from him.

“ _Amor_ , you have to remember that you’re a _hermosa chica_.” Spain smiled up at her, letting one of his hands caress her cheek gently.

“I s-suppose…” she stuttered softly, looking away from her Spanish lover, still clearly embarrassed.

Spain laughed cheerfully and leaned up to kiss his bashful lover.

* * *

“So _chica_ , can you stay naked whenever we’re home together?” *****

“Spain!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Note:** Supposed to represent how Spain is usually depicted as oblivious – for a lack of better words – as he only wants to admire your full beauty, but he doesn’t realize that it can come off as perverse or implies that he wants you naked so that it’s easier for him to take advantage of the situation… If that makes sense.
> 
> \---Translations---  
>  **[Spanish] Mi tomate lindo:** My cute tomato  
>  **[Spanish] Corazón:** Heart  
>  **[Spanish] Amor:** Love  
>  **[Spanish] Hermosa chica:** Beautiful girl  
>  **[Spanish] Chica:** Girl


	8. Norway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz- _san_ and you belong to Norway.

Both [Name] and Norway woke up to the morning sun filtering in through the blinds of Norway’s room, though neither dared to speak. Instead, the two basked in the comfortable silence they shared together.

Inside, [Name] was particularly pleased that she was able to get the violet-eyed man to do something intimate with her, considering how particular he was about his personal space at times, not that she minded. ***** Whenever they _do_ get together, her longing for his touches made it all the more better.

In Norway’s case, a small, but soft smile reached the blond Norwegian’s face as [Name] began to play with his strange, gravity-defying curl absentmindedly. Though he was a man of few words and touches, he always appreciated the little words of love and the now-and-again touches from his girlfriend/wife and made sure to convey his appreciation through his small flickers of emotion.

Yawning slightly, Norway reached over his love to grab his barrette on the dresser and clipped it to his hair, preferring for his hair to avoid touching his face. He glanced over at [Name] before breaking the silence.

“Would you like some coffee, _elskede_?” he inquired softly.

[Name] smiled. “I’d love some. Then I’ll make some smoked salmon sandwiches, yes?”

Norway nodded, though it was evident to [Name] that he was quite pleased.

* * *

“[Name], you chose the wrong bread for the salmon.”

“Why do you have to be so nitpicky, Nor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note:** The whole thing about Norway liking his personal space is - from what I think and read - actually a sterotype, for a lack of better words. Basically, Norwegians like their personal space and don't prefer to show intimacy or affection.
> 
> \---Translations---  
>  **[Norwegian] Elskede:** Beloved one


	9. 2P Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz- _san_ and you belong to 2P Canada.

Matthieu gazed down at the petite woman who was sleeping soundly on top of him, her body seeming so much smaller when compared to his.

The 2nd Player was still surprised that he was able to score such a shy and quiet woman like his girlfriend/wife. He knew for a fact that he wasn’t the greatest of people, or nations for that matter, and was typically described as the scum of the Earth. It also didn’t help at all that he and his idiot brother loved to hunt and kill people as well. At least Matthieu only enjoyed killing animal poachers.

Feeling his mood darken from his thoughts, Matthieu returned his gaze to [Name] and noticed her looking up at him with her doe-like eyes and shy smile, a light blush accentuating her features.

“Good morning, Mattie,” she uttered softly.

“Mornin’, Maple,” the blond responded gruffly, though a relaxed expressing reached his face upon admiring [Name].

Matthieu looked over to the window of their cabin and saw that it was snowing heavily outside, indicating that it would be another day to themselves again, not that he minded. “You cold, Maple?” he asked.

“It is a bit cold, but I’m fine as long as I’m with you,” she responded cutely.

Regardless of her answer, Matthieu grabbed the thick comforter that pooled around their hips and lifted it so that it draped over their bodies. Matthieu then hugged [Name] closer to his body, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his.

“Hey, Maple?” Matthieu called out softly after a while.

[Name] hummed in response.

“Y’know I love you, right?” he asked.

The question caught the petite woman off-guard for a second, though she began to giggle afterwards.

“W-what’re you laughing at?!” Matthieu growled lowly.

“It’s nothing,” she replied, her hand reaching up to play with his long, tousled locks. “It was just cute. The way you asked I mean.”

Matthieu – unable to get too angry at his lover – half-glared at her for saying such a thing. “I’m not cute,” he said plainly.

[Name] giggled again. “Keep telling yourself that,” she said, reaching up to kiss him chastely.

“At least gimme a real kiss, dammit!”

* * *

A growl was heard outside their window.

“I think Kuma wants to come inside…”

“Well then, he can go fuck himself. I want you to myself.”


	10. Greece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz- _san_ and you belong to Greece.

[Name] was woken up by something small and rough rubbing against her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she saw one of her love’s many cats licking her cheek. Picking up the black and white bobtail cat, [Name] sat up in bed and looked over at her heavily sleeping lover.

Typical of the messy haired man, Greece was still asleep, snoring softly. [Name] smiled softly, remembering the night of passion they shared. As much as a heavy sleeper Greece was, he was _definitely_ a Greek god in bed.

Upon finally looking around the room, [Name] noticed the large amount of cats that were in the room with them. Some sat in the shelves of the bookshelf, others were on top of the dresser, while some managed to open the drawers of the dresser and sat inside, some sat on the floor, and some laid across the head and footboard. There were just cats _everywhere_ in general.

“Oh dear. Good things I’m not allergic to cats.”

[Name] looked back down at Greece and decided to go back to sleep with him.

* * *

“Wait… The doors and windows were locked. How did the cats get in…?”


	11. 2P North Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Discliamer:** _Hetalia_ belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz- _san_ and you belong to 2P North Italy.

Luciano smirked at the sleeping woman in his arms. He was feeling quite satisfied with himself as he was finally able to get the quiet but headstrong and silver tongued woman into his bed.

The lavish red-violet duvet pooled around their hips, yet it left little to the imagination of what had occurred the night before. Idly, Luciano ran his fingers through [Name]’s hair as though she were one of his – or rather, Lutz’s – cats.

[Name] began to stir in her sleep though she felt completely relaxed upon waking up. She felt warm, but it was strangely comforting this time around, which was odd since she was _practically_ forced to live at Luciano’s house.

It was only when [Name] opened her eyes was when she realized what was wrong.

[Name] quickly shot up in bed, mouth hung open and eyes wide in shock. The 2nd Player merely gave her a shit-eating grin, though it grew bigger with every second she stayed silent.

“Cat got your tongue, _gattina_?” the magenta-eyed man purred.

 

“Here, let me help you out of your stupor, _gattina_.”

“H-hey! W-wait…!”

* * *

“Ahhhhh~♥…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---  
>  **[Italian] Gattina:** Kitten


End file.
